Never Ever
by face.7.0
Summary: Slade is up to something, and it has to do with Robin and Starfire. Will it put one of their lives in danger, and can they survive this trial? Rated PG13 for safety. Please review (nicely :) )
1. Intentions

Starfire sat on the couch of the main living room. She was deep in thought about herself. So many things were perfect. Her room was perfect. Her friends were perfect. Her life seemed to be perfect, but then why was she not _perfect_? She glanced over towards the clock. "Nearly noon, but where are my friends?" she mumbled softly. "Cyborg?" not in his room... "Raven!?" not meditating... "Beast Boy, should you not be videoing the ga..." not video gaming... "Ro...Robin?" nowhere to be found.

"STARFIRE!!!!!!!" Starfire gasped as she spun around quickly. "Who is there?" she asked. "Star! C'mon! Slades on the screen!" That made Starfire race down to the room she started in. Beast Boy was right, as she entered the large mask of their most deadly enemy stared calmly into their own living quarters. "Glad you could join your little friends Princess," Slade mocked smoothly. Starfire only closed her eyes and turned her back to the screen. She wasn't feeling so great. "What's wrong Starfire, not feeling well?" Slade stated. "Shut up! Leave her alone Slade!" Robin shouted at the screen. "On the contrary _Robin _my current plans involve your little girlfriend, you may try to protect her if you like, it won't do any good."

Starfire had turned to face the screen with anger filled eyes. Slade stared into those angry eyes, making them fearful. With that, the screen turned to black. All eyes were on Starfire, and hers remained upon the screen.


	2. Heavy Burden

Hey thanks people! Only a day and already a few reviews!!!!!! Yay – erm.... Well I thank these people cus I wouldn't have continued it without reviews -

So instead of wasting ur time ill just thank every1 once – THANK U ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! Now.... Back to the story ï

Disclaimer- "YEAH I OWN TEEN TITANS!" – says the owner of teen titans looking at me and laughing hysterically. Yeah yeah, don't rub it in --o

CHAPTER 2

(Ummmmm...) A Large Thought, a heavy burden

Starfire's worried eyes remained upon the screen. "Umm, well maybe BB and I should go get the T Car™ ready," Cyborg began slowly. "Yeah let's go dude."

Raven followed the two titans and only Starfire and Robin remained in the room. "Star, we will find him and he will pay," Robin stated angrily. "Robin, do not be alarmed, it was only a threat. We have handled Slade in the past, and I... I believe we can handle him now. I believe I shall retreat to my room," she responded softly. She flew through the nearest exit, leaving Robin with his thoughts.

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy had all finished preparing the T Car™ to search the city for any signs of Slade. Robin readied the R Cycle™ (hee hee I like those ™ thingies- continue ) and prepared to exit the tower. "Robin, were to?" "Check the Old City Warehouse on 38th street Cy. Tell BB to check for any secret entryways." "Well BB, you heard the man, Teen Titians- Go!" The T Car™ screeched out of the towers garage, and raced towards the warehouse. "Star, you wanna ride with me?" Robin asked nodding towards Starfire. "No Robin, I think I shall fly, proceed with your Cycle riding however and I will follow you," she responded. "Well then, just be careful." The R Cycle flew (not literally) after the T Car leaving Starfire behind.

"Ohh what is wrong with me?" Starfire asked herself while holding her head. "I must follow Robin so we can trap Sla...slade..." Shaking her head bitterly, she flew (literally) after Robin. High above the city, she searched for any signs of her friends. None. "Just like before!" she exclaimed. She raced by a large clock tower. 10:00 P.M. exactly. "Oh where are my friends?" As she caught sight of the T Car, her vision began to blur. Darkness engulfed the scene. No T Car. No Light. No Robin.

Cyborg and Raven were working on blasting the strong door from blocking their entrance to the warehouse. Robins R Cycle screeched to a halt near the T Car. He jumped off throwing his helmet to the ground. "Guys what's the hold up," he asked anxiously, "wait, where's Star?" "Man, we thought she was with you!" Cyborg called back. "Dude! What's that?" Beast Boy shouted pointing towards the sky. "What?" Raven asked. "Yeah, what is it?" Robin asked staring at the speeding figure falling from the sky. "Whatever it is, its fallin dude- and fast!" Beast boy shouted back at the boy wonder. "Wait, that's" "STARFIRE!!!" Robin shouted cutting Cyborg off.

Starfire fell quickly through the air. She tried to fly. No Luck. She hadn't fainted luckily. "Come powers, please work! I beg! Work! Fly Fly! Unbridled joy!!!...Help!!!" Starfire screamed to the sky. As she neared the ground her thoughts became a larger burden. "Perfect perfect perfect- I will never be perfect!!!" slowly, her powers returned to her. She fell at a slower speed and flew gently down to the asphalt. The girl landed in a clump on the ground. She shook her head, clutching it. "My head! These thoughts of perfection are too much! I could never be perfect," Starfire whispered softly removing her hands from her face revealing her tears. "Dear girl," spoke a chilling voice, "I can help you become perfect."

She looked up at the shadow-

"_Slade?!?"_

Soooooooooo what did ya think? What is slade planning? DUN DUN DUN!!! Please review if u want me 2 continue thanx again – luv me

Later!


	3. Can't always win

Hey! Thanks every1 sooooo much! Only one thing to say – this is for u 002 heh heh

Review me badly anytime! I could use a good laugh 

Thank you every1 else though! I luv u all!

Back to the story

Chapter 3

First Time Loosing

"Cyborg give me the coordinates of Stars location!" Robin shouted at his communicator. He was racing through the streets on his R Cycle "Don't worry Star, we'll be there soon," he mumbled quietly. Cyborg slapped on the Hydro Boosters on the T Car, but unfortunately, he got caught in traffic... "Robin, we're stuck- you're Stars only hope! From what I can tell, she should be on Flat Street. Hurry up man!" "Dude, Raven and I'll go and help Robin," Beast Boy stated before morphing into a pterodactyl and fly through the streets with Raven.

"_Slade?!?" _Starfire began slowly. "Yes titan, I am Slade. How are you doing?" The masked villain mocked. "Well I...I do not wish to fight you," "But dear girl, if you wish to live, you must!" he said cutting her off. "Then, I shall," she replied shakily. Smirking, he chuckled, "Excellent." Starfire lifted herself from the ground, and her hands and eyes began to glow viciously. She rapidly began blasting Slade with her starbolts. He dodged most easily. She flew around him quickly blasting his backside, or trying to. "Is that the best you can do? Then we should talk," Slade spoke calmly. "We have nothing to talk about!" Starfire spat throwing and incredibly powerful starbolt at her foe. Slade back flipped a split second before the attack hit him, dodging it completely. Starfire floated in place, utterly shocked. Her attack had caused a large cloud of smoke to arise. She could see nothing. "You are quite wrong Starfire, we have much to talk about," the dark voice continued, "you are quite strong, but I could make you _perfect_." Starfire turned quickly around, searching for the source of the voice, but only smoke surrounded her. "Show yourself!" She shouted, becoming frightened. Suddenly, a large shock of blue light threw itself from the smoke. Hurtling towards Starfire, it latched onto her and tied her up. She fell to the ground with a harsh thud. Slade appeared from the smoke. "I have been watching you, and I decided I could use you for, an _apprentice_."

"I'm almost there Star!" Robin shouted. "Cy- how close am I?" "Pretty, you should be there within two blocks bud. I'll be there a couple of minutes after you. BB and Rae are almost even with you." Cyborg replied quickly. "Good, I just hope Star's okay..."

"Raven c'mon!" BB yelled at his fellow titan. "I'm sure Starfire is fine Beast Boy...Look! There's Robin." "Hey Robin!" BB waved down at the boy wonder. "Guys – Only two more blocks- hurry up!" Robin shouted up to them. "Okay dude. I'll fly ahead to see if she's okay," BB stated. "Then GO!" Raven shouted. Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and began gaining speed. He soared past Robin and came to a halt as he found Starfire and... Slade?!?

"Dude! Robin! Raven! Cyborg!!! It's Slade! He's got Star all tied up!" Beast Boy screamed into his communicator. "Very good little titan, too bad you won't be awake to see what I do with your friend," Slade hissed as something was shot into Beast Boy and he was knocked out instantly. "BEAST BOY!" Starfire shouted returning her worried look to her angry glare at Slade. "Now, where was I?" Starfire only stared her eyes turning to their mad green state. "Ah, yes, so have you heard my request?" the villain asked smoothly. "Why you GLORBAG VARBLER KNELK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIEND?" "Nothing, he has merely been knocked out." Slade responded. Starfire lowered her head. "Good now back to my question." "I would never ever work for you!" Starfire yelled.

"You'd better listen to her Slade, she can get pretty mad sometimes," Robin stated angrily. "Ah Robin, I see you've decided to join us," Slade began. "Let her go!" "Sorry Robin, but I just can't do that," Slade smirked under his mask. Slades words rang in Robins mind, "_On the contrary Robin my current plans involve your little girlfriend, you may try to protect her if you like, it won't do any good_." Robin swiftly pulled out his bo-staff. "So you want to fight boy? Very well." Slade equipped his own staff and the battle began. Robin lunged growling at Slade, swinging his staff all around. Slade dodged all the attacks. He back flipped and escaped Robin's sight. "Robin Robin Robin. This fight has nothing to do with you, though it may soon." Slade hissed. Robin dashed at his first sight of his foe, and he stabbed his staff into the thick steel wall of a building. The only source of light was the moon, but the tall city buildings nearly block that out as well.

Slade jumped at Robin and kicked him in his gut, sending him flying backwards. Robin hit the side of a building on his side, falling to the ground in agony. Clutching his side, he lifted himself up facing Slade once again. He attacked furiously, throwing kicks and punches at Slade. Slade dodged and blocked all but one hit. He flew high into the air on impact but quickly flipped and landed on his feet. With the next attack, their staffs clashed and stopped the other in midair. Pushing to best each other's strength, the shoved the staffs into one another. "Robin you cannot best me in strength. I'm older than you. Wiser. Better." Slade hissed. Robin growled in response. Slade pushed Robin with a harsh shove, leaving Robin shocked for only a second. In that second, Slade punched Robin in the gut, and kicked him in the side viciously. Robin was sent flying past Starfire landing with a loud thump on the ground, face down. Robin had lost. Robin had actually lost.

Starfire stared at Robin in worry. Slade neared Robin and smiled. "Tsk Tsk, I really did expect better." "DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Starfire shouted. "I could easily do more, like kill him, is that what you want?" Slade mocked. Starfire hung her head down replying softly, "No." "Shame." Starfire stared longingly at Robin, wishing she could help him. "Now what was it you replied to my question, ah yes," "Never Ever," Starfire whispered cutting him off.

"Never Ever?"

Soooooooooooooooooooo???????? What did u think? Like it? If u do then read / review – rhyme heh heh I'll add more soon. R&R R&R R&R R&R yay!!!!!!!!!!

Sooooo I'm also startin a real creepy fic bout Raven- I'll try'n post it up soon – Later

Luv Mary – Thanx 4 reviews 2 - bye


	4. Will I Ever Get The Chance?

Ok I changed this chap a little to fit ur likes so I hope its better. Reread if u want- although not a whole lot has changed!

Disclaimer-I own nothing----except, wait---------------------nope

Here we go – prepare for a Crazy ADVENTURE!!!!! Not so much but---ok I'll shut up now : )

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4

What to do?

"Never Ever?!?" Starfire stared harshly at Slade. "Well girl, then say a sweet goodbye to your dear friend," Slade said calmly acknowledging Robin. Robin lay in a heap upon the ground, struggling for breath. He was falling, falling into unconsciousness. Starfire looked at him, wishing to comfort him. Hold him, but her bonds were far too strong. Slade push a button and the bonds were removed from her. The bright blue light reappeared around Robin. "Robin!" Starfire gasped quietly. She stood slowly, and returned her eyes to Slade. He grinned, taking her communicator from her. She threw a worried look at it but replaced it with anger. He flipped open the top and showed her her friends. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven," she mumbled. They too had been caught within the blue light, all with looks of agony upon their faces. "Release them," she stated angrily. "Now now, why would I ever do that?" Slade smirked beneath his mask. "Please," Starfire begged with a pleading look. Her eyes began to tear up. "Perhaps if we were to make, a deal," Slade said. "If you wish for your friends to remain among the living, you shall serve me, do anything I ask...what do you say? A deal?"

Starfire nodded, sadly staring at the ground.

Robin sat up quickly. "What's going...I'm at the tower?" Robin glance around his room. Wait, he was in his room? How? But Slade, and Sta... "STAR!" Robin shout toppling off his bed. He jumped up and raced to Starfire's room. He slid to a halt to find Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, all staring into Star's room. Emptiness. Raven lowered her head. Beast Boy glanced at Robin, and stared worriedly. Cyborg glared at the ground. Robin walked slowly in. He slowly looked around the room. "We WILL find her and Slade WILL pay," Robin spoke angrily through gritted teeth. He walked out hastily, leaving his friends behind. She was gone, probably dead, and it was his fault.

Starfire walked slowly beside Slade. She was betraying her friends. Right now. She would be later also. To save them, although it killed her inside. She had to become her worst enemy. She had to become Slade. They entered a dark warehouse deep in the city. This was her new home. They walked down many flights of stairs, leading to a dark room, with only a few lights. A large table to the side held many things about her friends on it. Some information on Beast Boy. Some books read by Raven, including some pictures of her. A few of Cyborgs inventions, and some of his robotic information. Also a couple of Robins weapons. One of his bird-a-rangs. Part of a bo-staff. A picture of...wait...it was a picture of her! And Robin! A picture of Starfire and Robin. But why would Slade have that? Slade noticed Starfire staring at the table. Grinning, he spoke calmly, "That table holds information about your former friends." Starfire nodded and continued following the masked villain. "This is my general territory. If you need anything from me, you may find me in here. I will lead you to your room, follow apprentice." How he had been longing to say those words. To any of the titans, although he really did prefer Starfire or Robin. But Starfire would do. She was one of the best, on of the titans keys to victory. He had their key, and he was going to lock it up and keep it that way.

Nobody made any sounds. With Starfire missing, doing anything took much effort. Robin sat on the couch, hold in chin in his hands in thought. Cyborg stood in the door thinking about how much he had helped. Not much. Raven was reading a book. Beast Boy stared at the wall, sitting on the couch near Raven. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He stood up quickly. He shouted, "GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S DEAD! WHY DON'T WE GO LOOK FOR HER?!?" Raven stood stating in her monotone voice, "We have no idea where to look, what do you suggest boy wonder?" "Robin glared at here, "I know I screwed up, but I...I think I'll go to my room, to look for any clues." "Dude it's my fault! I let Slade knock me out!" Beast Boy responded. "No man, I should have been their, but I let them get away, then some of Slades robots came and... I should have taken them!" Cyborg shouted at himself.

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled. "Robin stay." The titans sat and watched her. "Yelling and shouting at ourselves will do nothing!" "Yeah, but what else should we do?" Robin asked quietly staring at a picture of the titans. Raven glared at the camera in that picture. Beast Boy smiled stupidly, sticking his tongue out. Cyborg smirked madly. Robin, well Robin was blushing from the hug the smiling Starfire was giving him. He wanted to blush like that again, get that sensational feeling you get when Starfire is hugging you. "But..." He whispered staring out the giant window.

"Will I ever get the chance?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

alright, I tried to make Robin less "oh my god, like yeah! Or – Starfire! I'll just die w/out u!" I hope it helped a bit- smiles & bye

Mary - **P.S. REVIEW MORE HEH HEH!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Remember, The Titans?

HEY!! I guess u like it! God! Ok this chaps 4 u star/sailormoon person! An update b4 ur vaca. Enjoy All, although I'd really like to read it myself, like do u ever get that when ur writing somthin and you think its good so u wanna read it instead of rite it? Well... here you go and have fun- maybe some surprises?!? W/e be happy!

Disclaimer: I own my storyline, just none of the characters/ ... yeah that's pretty much it.

Here u go!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5

Remember, the Titans?

Starfire slowly followed her new master to her new room. She felt her heart sink. She was going to be here for a long time. "Change then listen for instructions through that," Slade said pointing a the earpiece. Starfire nodded, and walked into a medium sized room. Half of the room's walls were black, the other half, gold. Pushed to the gold side was a bed. It was twin sized, and black. There was a single mirror and wardrobe. She ambled over to the dresser and looked inside only to find her new insignia. Slowly, she pulled it out, and began changing.

Her new costume was similar to the one Robin had dunned during his trial as Slade's apprentice. The top was half black, half gold. The pants were plainly black. She tied a silver belt around her waste and placed silver gloves on her hands. The former titan let her hair cascade down her back. She stared hatefully in the mirror. It showed a reflection. This was not Starfire. It was a villain. An evil, thieving villain. She glanced upon her new bed. Her old titan costume. Near her old items, she spotted an earpiece. She sighed as she placed it in her ear. She wiped her tears away and left for the waiting Slade.

Raven was on the computer, searching for anything that could give her a clue as for the whereabouts of their missing friend. "Robin, do you remember anything that happened before you were knocked out?" She asked him briskly. "Barely anything. I didn't hear what he asked her," Robin responded. "Maybe," Beast Boy started, "he was asking her for some passwords to get in the tower or something, or some secrets about us!" "I bet that was it, and now he's probably keepin her hostage until she tells him what he wants," Cyborg stated worriedly. "I don't know, a hostage isn't really Slades style. Too risky, they might escape and spread some of his secrets and then he'd be unsafe," Robin began. "Well that time he called us on the screen, he said she was involved in his plans. If he needed a hostage, any of us would have worked," Raven plainly said. "Unless he's tryin to get Rob...uh never mind!" BB replied quickly. "Unless what?!?" Robin demanded. "Alright dude, we all know you and Star kinda...umm, you guys, er...like each other," Beast Boy said, starting to wonder weather Robin would hurt him or not.

"Hello, nice to see you this evening," Slade smirked. Starfire growled. "Well, I require something of you." "What do you want?" Starfire spat. "Now now, temper temper," he replied, "I just wish for you to, borrow, something for me, something that my last apprentice destroyed. (Aftershock never happened so he's talking about Robin) I think you remember it." "The Thermal Blaster?" Starfire asked angrily, trying to shake the memory from her mind. That was the worst time of her life. No, no this was. He was sending her there to see them. To see the titans. "Yes," Slade hissed. "No! I won't," Starfire shouted harshly. "Now apprentice, we had a deal." "Please!" Starfire said dumbfounded. "Would you like a demonstration? How about _Robin_ first?" "No, I'll go." "Wonderful."

"So I made it that obvious, huh?" Robin asked scratching his neck. The exact opposite reaction Beast Boy was expecting. "Do you think that's what Slade is doing, getting back at Robin by taking Starfire?" Cyborg asked. "Robin, maybe we just" Raven was cut off by the alarm beeping madly. "What?!?" Robin shouted at Beast Boy who was checking to see who the villain was this time. "Slade?" Cyborg asked. "Nope, I'm not sure who it is." Beast Boy replied. "Think we can take'em?" Cyborg asked acknowledging Robin. Robin nodded in response, "Let's say they caught me on a bad day. TITANS GO!" The titans raced from the tower and headed for the fight scene.

The moon was high above their heads now, and the stars twinkled brightly. They noticed a shadowy figure racing through the streets. No, flying. Literally flying. "There's our bad guy!" Cyborg shouted. "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled firing a bird-a-rang at the villain. The shadow landed near the titans, staring at them all. They surrounded the thief in a circle. Cyborg powered his arm-cannon, and BB was now a bull. Raven began shouting, "AZERATH METRION ZYNTHOS." Robin had bomb-disks ready to throw. All at the same time, they attacked. "NOW!" Robin shouted. A large explosion was created from the furious attacks. The shadow shot upward racing into the sky from the fire that now surrounded the titans. The villain flew back down and kicked Cyborg into a stoplight. Raven fired cars at the stranger, but she dodged them all. The shadow pick up a car, her hands glowing green and threw it at the teen Goth. Raven fell to the ground harshly, clutching her back. "Rae!" BB shouted as he turned into a T-Rex and growled at his foe. The stranger didn't seem to care much, and flew around the dinosaur kicking and punching fiercely. She hit it in the head with a powerful blow, and sent him flying into a building causing smoke to erupt from the impact. Beast Boy shouted in pain and landed near Cyborg. Robin growled at the villain. "You leave us the hell alone!" The shadow seemed hurt by this. At least that's what Robin though.

Her hands began to glow viciously green, and she started pelting Robin with starbolts. From her eyes shot green lasers and Robin nearly dodged them all. A few hit the side of his leg, and he went skidding into a wall. He back flipped before impact and faced his foe with his bo-staff in hand. "Starfire?" he said panting heavily. The other titans came to his side. He looked at her, unblinking. He stared. They all did. They stared at their friend. They knew it was her, but didn't want to believe. "Star?" Robin asked again. A voice cackled from out of no where. One only she could hear. "Use the thermal blaser, combine it with you powers." "No." She mouthed. "DO IT!" She clutched her head and fell to the ground, shouting, "no no no no no!" The titans lowered their weapons. "Star!" Robin raced to her. "If you don't attack, they'll just suffer moreyou're your cost." She looked up, tears rolling down her face. She flew briskly into the air, her hands returning to their green color. Another color interfered. Red. From the thermal blaster. She was going to use both her starbolts and the gun. She aimed carefully. "Star, it's us!" Robin shouted beginning to worry weather she was going to shoot or not. "Yeah Star!" BB and the others yelled. "Remember, The Titans?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope I did the fight well. Does it seem more "real" now? I hope I got the characters better now. I don't get mad from u telling me wuts wrong, just tell me so I can fix it. Thanx- Luv u all!

Love u allllll!!!!!

V peace & love - : ) Bye! – Love, Mary!


	6. What must be done

Im sooo sorry i haven't updated in so flippin long ! forgive me ! Well finally its here, yay! the sixth chappie, so read on.

Disclaimer- i think i've said it b4, i dont own it or anything else really....sooooooooooo

yay ... here we go o

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Star it's us!," BB and the other titans shouted, "remember, the Titans?" Starfire closed her eyes, not even daring herself to look at her friends. She had to do it, they would only suffer more if she didn't. She floated down to the ground and stood shakily before her friends. "I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!" Slade shouted, piercing her ears. She looked at Robin, directly in the ey...mask. HIs mouth was open, but his ey..mask revealed a confused look. "He... he is afraid of me," she thought, "they all are..." "Starfire, please..." Robin said in a voice, barely above a whisper. He moved his bo-staff back into place as his friends followed. Starfire slowly moved her hand over the Thermal Blaster, and tried to summon her alien strength. Although, she found... she could not. "What? What is wrong with me?" she asked. The titans exchanged nervous glances. "What did you do?!" she shouted. "As I placed the "thermal blaster" upon you fragile wrist, I noticed something," she heard Slade's smooth voice whisper in her ear. "You, and the boy wonder, have a rather _interesting _relationship with one another." Although she could not see him, Starfire believed he was smirking at her this very moment. "You see, you will find using your powers quite impossible. You are my apprentice, and I intend to keep it that way." Tears began rolling down Starfire's face. "Now, aprrentice, RETURN!" Starfire lowered her hand and began flying towards her new home. To Slade. He had control over her now, and he was not going to let her slip away as easily as Robin had. And she knew it.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted while banging his fist harshly upon the countertop. After the trial they had all faced, the titans returned home. Without any idea of what the hell had just happened. "Robin, don't...I'm sure there's and explanation," Cyborg argued as he watched his friend sink down into the sofa. "Of course there is! I'm sure STARFIRE, you know, STAR the kindest one of us all just decided she hated our guts and ran away to Slade!" Robin shouted in response. "ENOUGH!" Raven started, "Robin you must control your anger or," "Or WHAT?! You'll give us one of your pep talks?" Robin snapped. "Dude she was just tryin to help," BB argued. "Hey dude! Sorry Man! Can you all just leave me the hell alone?!" Robin snarled. "You have always been so good at controlling yourself! What is going on?" Raven questioned. "Something got stolen. Something I actually cared about, and I have no reason or explanation of why it happened," Robin stated, "I'm so sick of never letting out my feelings or anything. Leader or not I can actually care about somebody can't I? It's not my fault if the girl I'm in bloody love with is gone is it?!" Raven lowered her head. She left the room followed by Beast boy. Cyborg sat down next to Robin. "How do I even know if she feels the same way? What if she really did turn on us? On me...?" Robin whispered. "You'd know man. There's nobody sweeter than Star, and not a better person in the world. She'd never turn on her friends. She'd never turn on you," Cyborg stated trying to comfort his friend. "I'd never turn on her either," Robin said after Cyborg had left.

"Please let me go!" "You said you would do anything to save your friends," Slade said calmly, "I only wish to help you live up to said promise." She frowned and looked down. "I shall never be freed?" "Never ever." Trying to summon her starbolts, she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS BE!" "I am afraid that is not possible, _apprentice_. Come to me," he hissed. Unwillingly, Starfire moved closer to her captor. "You belong to _meI" _He said, cupping her chin. She recoiled in disgust. "To your room apprentice," he commanded. Starfire uneasily walked to her room. She slowly walked to loneliness.

As she entered her room, she stared about. The dark walls seemed to close in around her. The air was getting heavy, thicker by the second. She could no longer breath. The darkness became too intense. "I know how you feel." A voice hissed. "What?" she asked the darkness. "I know of your feelings for the boy. For _Robin._" "Do not touch him!" Starfire shouted at the shadow. "He," the voice mocked, "is not the one I intend to touch." "Wha...what do you mean?" she asked in a whisper. "Starfire?!" "Robin?" she asked. "Lookout! STARFIRE!" Starfire sat up in bed. Cold sweat flowed evenly down her face. She looked around her room. Well, her temporary room anyway. One orange wall, one black. "Was it a mare of night?" she asked herself. Suddenly her communicator began to beep. (De de de de de de de de deeeee) She gazed over at the small object she had recieved from Robin her first day as a titan. The Teen Titans! She was a Titan, and would always remain one! "I know what must be done," she whispered as she raced out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE okay, now that that is done , weeeelll i hope you liked this chappie, there's more to come, so stay tuned.

(P.S)- PLZ review, flames, welcome i enjoy laughing.

Oh yeah- if ur a harry potter or zelda fan -preferably both- check out my other story

"Harry Potter, and the Princess of Destiny." It's a crossover, but its not terribly stupid. Personally, i think its better than this. Ok, well Review, thanks and Bye : )


	7. Secret behind the mask

finally chap 7 o sry bout the wait- but believe it or not... i do have a life! -.- go figure....

ok weell here we go!

disclaimer : i own nothing..

Starfire flew as quickly as her powers would allow. She flew, to Slade. Images of black and orange zoomed by her as she raced towards her captor. She blinked back tears. She had to do this... for her team. For her friends... for ...for Robin.

"Oh hello girl," Slade mocked. "Slade...I am afraid you are about to...to lose another apprentice...," Starfire said hesitating slightly. "Really," He mused, chuckling slickly," and how would I go about doing such a thing? Remember our little deal?" "Your, your deal has a....loop hole, I believe it is called?" Starfire replied shaking. Slades visible eye grew wide. "A, loop hole?" He mimicked. "If something...fatal," Starfire whipsered," was to happen to, me..." Slade noticed her eye the switch that controlled who was in control of her powers. "You are a coward apprentice," he stated plainly, " you would do no such thing." "For Robin," she began, starting to leak tears, "I would." She ran over to the power control switch, and raced Slade for it.

"There must be something up with her. And I postitive it's Slade who's behind it." Robin said monotonously. "Who woulda guessed?" Beast Boy laughed. Raven elbowed him. "Man, not now," Cyborg said. "The question is," Raven began, "how is he controlling her and..." "And how can we stop it," Cyborg finished. "There has to be a way," Robin said quietly, deep in thought. "Maybe..." BB started as if a light had gone on in his head, "it's like what he did with you." Several lights went on. "Your right, Starfire would do anything for her friends," Raven said. "Specially you Robin," Beast boy said grinning slightly. "Yeah, there must be something that will kill or hurt us if she doesn't follow his every command...just like he did to me..." Robin responded. "Star wouldn't want us to know though, so she'll probobly look for another way out, right?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah," Robin mused quietly, "she wouldn't want us to know...she wouldn't...!" "Wouldn't what, Robin?" Raven asked. "She wouldn't try to take Slade on her own would she?" He replied quickly. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, "She would, wouldn't she?" "She won't stand a chance!" Robin shouted, "We have to find her, and get her the hell out!"

Slade beat her to it. "Let me go now please!" Starfire shouted, glaring at him. "I think not," he replied. "Who! Who are you!" she whispered, "Why must you constantly follow us?! What is it you want?!" "Silly girl," he hissed, "I want my revenge!" "STARFIRE!" Starfire quickly turned her head towards the titans. "Friends, no! You must leave! Slade is." "C'mon Star, we don't care! We'll stop him!" "How clever you all must think you are. Especially you, _Robin."_ Slade said. The titans exchanged looks. "What are you talking about?!" Robin demanded. "Have you never wondered why your parents died? Or who _destroyed _them?" the masked man whispered. Robin's eyes grew wide. "You.."the boy started,"your the one that...?!" "Yes, _Richard,_ I am," Slade replied proudly. "Your parents destroyed my plans! Both of them! Your father was my partner, yet he turned on me, called me mad!" "Umm dude?!" Beast Boy started. "Robin,"Starfire whipsered,"what is..?!" The boy wonder's eyes we tightly shut. He was shaking, from great sadness and great anger. "Your father," Slade continued, more calmly, "thought the creating of the cronoton detinator was a dangerous, sick idea. That is why last time, I knew I would recieve your attention." Robin closed his eyes tighter.

"Your father, my partner," Slade said, "turned me and my idea over to the police. I was kept in a strong custody for a long time. I wanted my revenge, Richard, _revenge_." Robin finally spoke up. "So, so you killed them, huh?! because my father did the right thing?" Robin shouted, his voice cracking slightly. "Yes Richard," the man continued, "he destroyed my reputation, my life! So I destroyed his! I wanted him to suffer as much as he made me! I LOST EVERYTHING!" Slade shouted. "They're acting, so out of character!" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, who hushed him. "It is too emotional, for both of them...something bad is going to happen..." "That, Richard,"Slade stated monotonously, " is why I killed your mother first, and let your dirty, filthy, son of a" "SHUT UP SLADE!" "Robin..."Starfire whispered fearfully. "Haven't you done enough to me Slade?! What else can you do huh?!" Robin asked, sobbing a bit. "How very like your father you are. Have you become that slow? I want revenge, and the way to satisfy my lust for it is to make the spawn of your father suffer. Make your life even more of a hell than it has been for the last ten years of your life." Slade hissed. "And how do you plan on doing that?!" Robin spat. "By taking the thing that you treasure the most, and destroying it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoooooOOOoOOoOOOOooooooOO

Hee hee heeee - call that a cliffy? u bet

Bet ya'll didn't see that comin' - well actually...neither did I o

Soo what do you think?! Well, review and I'll add more,

o sry bout the wait!

yay- okay, well- i'm actually making all of this up as I go, so i hope this chapter isn't terribly lame- and thank you'z for your reviews!


	8. Fight or Die

hey! thank u all so much (i loooove getting reviews- who doesn't ) finally, im gonna thank u guys 4 ur reviews

**Colleen- phew, chill out , yeah it's gonna b sad...but does anyone no y?! mwa ha ha haaaa(cough) **

**kmc99-hey!- thank u much- i'll try to update soon after this chap- i dont think this is the last 1**

**clueless90-love ur review-short and 2 the point- thanks! **

**katera-ok ok! calm down more's coming**

**Celestial the Hedgird-awww o yup im back, i'll try to stay constant!**

**michi-hikari-thanks! not seriously into code lyoko, but i'll check it out!**

**blond shadowcat-umm i dont know why i even put that dream in, i think its supposed to be the shadow of death or something...i've said too much :)**

**Kaida-yenari- thanks! i will continue! and thank u again- i think it rocks too :)**

now thats over, back to the story!- now im bein quick with updates! :)

disclaimer: yeah yeah, i no, i dont own crud

here we go (again)

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_"By taking the thing you treasure most, and destroying it."_

Robin stared at Slade with pure hatred, then realized what he had just said. Robin slowly moved his eyes to Starfire, who was beginning to cry. "STARFIRE MOVE!" he screamed as he faced her. The other titans reacted, but noticed they could not move. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were bound together, in a way Robin could not see. "Friends!" Starfire shouted, "Robin, I do not understand!" "GO!" Robin screamed, as something appeared to hold him down as well. Starfire walked away slowly, holding her head in fear. She bumped into something. It was Slade. "Going somewhere?" he whispered. The tamerainian (sp?) screamed as loud as she could. Robin looked up feircly. Slade raised his hand, and slapped Starfire hard across the face. She sobbed in pain. The man grabbed her rist harshly, and punched her with great force. She gasped for breath as he had knocked the air out of her. He slapped and hit her repeatedly, while she gasped and yelped in pain. Robin was struggling with all his might to break free from his bonds. Starfire now lay on the ground, in defeat and exhaustion. Slade kicked her, then grabbed her by the throat. He threw her upon the ground and walked slowly up to her. She lay still, with her eyes closed. She had been knocked out.

"Don't you touched her again!" Robin whispered spitefully. Slade instead turned to Robin. "Oh, and are you going to stop me?" he mocked. He now kicked at Robin, then returned to Starfire. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up painfully and stared at the faces of her friends. Cyborg was shouting angrily at Slade. Beast Boy had been knocked out. Raven was actually crying, but weather they were tears of sadness of hatred, Starfire could not tell. And Robin. Robin was on the ground, trying to talk Slade out of something. More like, demanding him to stop something. She could not hear. She did not care what he was saying, she only hoped Robin was not hurt. Slade reached the girl, and again grabbed her wrist. He snapped it. She screamed as she hear it snap. Lightening flashed in the background, lighting for a moment the warehouse through its black windows. He held onto her wrist, and ran with her dragging behind him. Robin finally broke free, and stumbled towards her. He ran as fast and hard as he could, and reached out for her hand. She tried to grab it, and they made contact. For a moment, Starfire truely believed she would be okay. Then...Slade gained speed and... they lost their hold. Robin let her slip away, right through his fingers. He tried his best, but it wasn't enough. Starfire cried out as she and Slade disappeared into the stormy night. Her hair dripped wet, yet she could still see him. "ROBIN!" she screamed. The she was gone.

"STARFIRE! STAR! STAR!!" he screamed into the darkness, but heard no response. Robin's face fell, as he turned and went to free his team. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy fell from their bonds. Beast Boy finally woke up as his head banged against the ground. "OUCH!" he yelped, then looked at his friends. Raven wiped her eyes, and glared at the darkness ahead of them. Cyborg was silent, and had his eyes closed. "He has her. And It's my fault," Robin said, looking at the ground. "It's not your fault man," Cyborg started. Raven nodded in a silent response. Beast Boy looked around himself, "Where's Sta... oh...." "Let's go," Robin said harshly. The titans faithfully followed their leader into the black storm.

Starfire was soaked, she noticed, after she had come to. It was still storming, and the sky was black, she saw through a window. She was in another warehouse, however this one appeared to be abandoned. Slade appeared from the shadows. "Finally,"he started, "I was beginning to fear you wouldn't wake." She winced at the sound of the voice. Never in her life, had she felt so powerless, helpless...so weak. "Why do you wait? Are not you going to kill me?" she asked. "Oh, no...I intend to kill you;however," Slade hissed, "I would like an audiance." She sat up, and glared at him in silence. "Have you not done enough to Robin?" "I can never to enough to him." Starfire began to cry, not for herself, but for Robin. She knew she was not going to survive much longer, and Slade would have his way. She only hoped, for his sake, that Robin would not follow her. She knew it was a hollow wish though.

"STARFIRE!" he screamed again. his throat was now stinging from calling her name. Funny how the thing you love the most can cause you pain. Cyborg was scanning for any signs of life. They were somewhere quite familiar. "Pier 41," Raven called out through the rain. Beast Boy shuddered. "Bad memories," he said quietly. "Yo, Robin!" Cyborg shouted. Robin ran over to his half-metal friend. "Good news, I hope." "I think so," Cyborg returned, "I caught some signs of life, just over there." He pointed to a very old, broken down warehouse. "Alright..."Robin said, hesitating slightly, "Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, stand guard, and don't let anyone in....or out." They nodded as Robin walked into the dark warehouse.

"Slade," Robin said quietly, "stop hiding." "Who's hiding?" Slade mimicked. "Where's Starfire?!" Robin demanded. "She is fine, you can assure yourself of that," Slade responded, acknowledging the girl lying behind him. She was centered, in a circle of light, a spotlight. Robin raced over to her. "Starfire?" he whispered gently. "I am fine..." she said hoarsly, "please leave..." She sat up and faced him, very slowly. Her eyes were tired, and free of their joyous shimmer. She had a black eye as well, yet...to Robin, she had never been more beautiful. He reached out to hug her. She screamed, "ROBIN!" Slade was behind him, and kicked him hard. Robin went flying into a wall, and landed with a thud. He held his side, but regained his fighting stance. "I'm going to kill you Slade...and never regret it!"

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

soooo- like it?! I think I'm gonna make a lot of people sad in the next chapter. I hope you liked it- review plz

and thanx! I'll update soon, bye! :) :o o - ok...i'll stop now

p.s. - tell me what u think 2- alrighty? bye!


	9. I love you too

ok im back I hope u like the last chapter :)

well, here's another --- plz dont get too sad ... ..

disclaimer: lemme look at my list...cat.....cd....nope, no teen titans :(

Teen Readers- GO!

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_"I'm going to kill you Slade....and never regret it!" _

Robin lunged towards Slade, growling angrily. Starfire had never seen him so mad. She noticed herself slightly wince at the thought of the angry Robin. "Robin! Please be careful!" she said cautiously, puuling herself to her feet. Slade dived out of the way as Robin tried to land a punch on him, and in turn, hit Robin hard in the gut. He winced slightly, but waved it off and regained his stance. He pulled out his bo-staff, and stared menacingly at Slade, who did the same. Robin ran hard at Slade, and dodged a strong swing from the masked man. He landed on the ground and swung the staff at Slades feet. He jumped and laughed at Robins attempt, then swung fiercly at Robin with his staff. Robin was stabbed repeatedly with the metal rod, but fought back. However, he was caught off guard, and Slade pulled one of his tricks. He elbowed Robin in the ribs, and grabbed his leg. He harshly threw him near Starfire, where he landed with a loud thud. Starfire looked at him sadly, as this was all her doing. "He would be better off if it weren't for me.." she thought.

Slade approached them slowly, and snickered. "How precious, what a cute couple you make." Starfire glared at him, and kept a close watch on Robin. Slade moved towards the boy wonder, staff in hand. "Clever Robin, but not simply clever enough." He dropped the rod, and raised his fists high into the air above Robins head. "ROBIN!" Starfire shouted. She tried with all her might to break the control over her power.

Slade brought his hands down, only to be blasted with a starbolt. Starfire had regained control over her powers. "Why you insolent little, " he started, then charged at her. She flew fiercly with great agility, and fired her starbolts mercilessly. Slade seemed to dodge them all. Still, she fired continuously, until nothing was seen, save for the large puff of smoke that was slowly rising from the ground. It was too hard to see anything, except gray smoke. Suddenly, Slade appeared through the puff, and hit Star hard. He landed on top of her, and punched at her with great force. Robin finally had enough strength to stand, and could see nothing. "STARFIRE?!" All he could do was listen...to her screams of pain, and Slades laughter. "Star!" Robin yelled, "I'm coming!"

Starfire screamed over and over, but Robin could not be seen. She could barely see, for her eyes were to covered with blood and scraps of metal falling from Slades costume. "You can't escape!" Slade said. She finally gained enough force to summon her alien strength, and she pushed Slade off of her. He flew backwards and landed in a back flip. Rather than firing starbolts, she just flew in and started kicking at the man, punching him with all her power. He blocked most of her attempts, except for a few, which would certainly cause dark purple bruises and red scars to appear. "You filthy, putrid.."he cursed at her. "You shall not bother any of us ever again!" she shouted at him, kicking and punching still. Her powers returned, yet the strange contol switch lay not a few feet from their battle. Starfire roundhouse kicked Slade, and he was thrown through the air. He landed with a crack, and realized he had broken the control switch. "Fool! See what you have done? That will cause a corruption in the general wiring of this place, causing a slight combustion," Slade hissed. "What are you saying?" "That combustion will hit a fuse, and this warehouse will explode!" he spat at her. She swore she saw him grin at the thought, though.

"Starfire?!" "Robin, you must leave this place!" the alien shouted at him. "C'mon, let's get out of lookout!" Slade came up behind Starfire, and grabbed her. They both fell to the ground. "Star!" The girl broke free, but watched as Slade tried to go after Robin. She began firing starbolts, which attracted his attention. "Star! let's go, leave him!" "I cannot!" she screamed, "He has done to much, and must be stopped!" Robin looked at her. Slade ran to a lower level of the warehouse. They looked down at him. "I must stop him Robin," she said gently, tears forming in her eyes. "Starfire, you heard him, this place is gonna blow..." he replied. The building gave a great shake, and pillars and rafters began to fall from the ceiling. Pipes began exploding, and some of the windows blew out. "Robin please leave, I will find him, and I will stop him..." she said beginning to cry. Tears welled in Robin's eyes as well. "Star, no." _"She...she can't..."_ he thought. She nodded sadly. The girl flew over to him quickly, and fell into his arms, and cried. She looked at him, and kissed him softly. They both closed their eyes, wanting this moment to never end. Tears leaked out both of their eyes. She pulled gently away from him and whispered softly as she backed away to find Slade, "I love you."

Robin stared after her after she descended into the dark, cryptic area where Slade had fled to. The building began to shake fiercly, and the remaining windows blew out. Robin looked around himself, and raced away to find and exit. He smelled the strong scent of gas, and the infamous smell of somthing smoking. He finally had reached the door, only to find his other team mates. He motioned for them to run far from the warehouse, and he followed. They were not but sixty feet from the building. The three titans exchanged nervous glances. "Umm, dude," Beast Boy was the first to speak, "where's Star?" Robin winced at her name slightly. He turned his back to them and stared at the warehouse. "Um, she," he began, his voice cracking while he choked back tears, "she went to find Slade, and ...stop him." "What?" Cyborg said louder than he meant to. "We have to get her out. That building looks like it will explode at any moment." Raven stated with worry in her voice. "I couldn't, there was no time and she...she wouldn't come," Robin whispered quietly, touching his lip gently.

The boy wonder slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the building, saying, "I love you too." A strange sensation of silence filled their ears for a brief moment that lasted forever. They could hear nothing in the second, not even the thoughts in their head. Then...

A great explosion made them hide their faces. A large cloud of black smoke slowly rose from the buring warehouse. Pieces of things were sent flying everywhere. Robin stared wide eyed at the event. The flames burned uncontrollably. The titans stared him a horrible awe, with their mouths hanging open and all. Silvery tears filled their eyes, but were held back. They had to stay strong. Except for Robin. Robin was different now. Their leader, fell to his knees. His eyes showing worry, and fear..and woeful love. It began to rain. Hard. Robin's spikey hair fell. They all became quickly soaked. Robin shouted as he stood again. "STARFIRE!" The three others stared at the ground sadly. Beast Boy fell to the ground and cried. Raven turned her back to the fire, and let tears stream down her face as well. She began to shake from anger and sadness, but she fell into Cyborg's arms. He hugged her as he cried as well. Robin ran as fast as he could into the buring rubble. Nobody tried to stop. They could not even if they tried.

"STARFIRE! STARFIRE!" The raging flames began to die down quickly, and smoke streamed into the air in their place. Robin walked aimlessly around the ashes and rubble, look for a sign of something. For a sign of anything. Yet he found none. He cried out her name again, just to rid himself of that last drop of hope. "STARFIRE!" No response. He placed his hands on his face. He didn't care how he looked now. He let his tears fall, like a waterfall. His eyes grew red, much like his face. Finally, he had found her true feelings for him. He had found that his love had been returned to him. And now... now he would not ever see her again. Making one last attempt, he screamed, "STAR, STARFIRE!" He held his face again. He suddenly heard a slight rustle through the rubble, and ripped his hands away from his face. "Starfire?!"

He raced over to the source of the noise, and found her haggard body, lying on the ground. She had some burn marks on her arms, and a small prtion of her hair had been scorched. Robin angrily noticed some bruises that had no doubtly been cause by Slade. He ran to her, and sat by her side. He felt her wrist for a pulse. There was a beat, but it was slowing every minute. Starfire let out a moan, and slowly opened her eyes. Robin laid her out upon his knees. He hugged her, and she tried to hug back. He held her up, but noticed her slip. "Star, why wouldn't you come with me?" Robin whispered in her ear, smelling the sweetness of her hair, careesing his with his tear stained face, soaking in its softness. "I could not," she whispered weakly, "He had to be stopped." "Perhaps you should leave," she continued very quietly, "I do not look appropriate for such..." "Starfire," Robin sang, "I've never seen you look more beautiful." She blushed slightly, and coughed up a small amount of blood. She stared up at him weakly, but so lovingly. "Star, you have the most beautiful green eyes, and the reddest hair, and the sweetest smile. I should have toldyou so much sooner, but instead you always end up hurt, because of me..." Robin said, worry appearing upon his face. Starfire stared up at him sadly. "Robin, did you hear the word of which I spoke before you left?" she whispered, softer than ever. "I heard," he whispered back, "and I love you too." He bent closer to her, and kissed her so gently, so hoping that things would turn out for the best. His eyes closed, letting tears fall. Starfire cried as well, but tiny diamonds tears fell slowly from her eyes. The pulled slightly away. "Robin," she barely whispered," I will miss you." "I'll miss you too Star, I love you." His tears fell harder than ever as her eyes slowly closed. She closed her sparking eyes for the last time. Robin held her tight, and with that, his angel finally left for heaven.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

:( Soo sad ... ok, I really hope you like it! ... I'm not sure if I should just let that be the end, or add some more. U guys and gals can tell me in reviews which one u want. End or add?! Well, thats all for now, hope u like it, it made me sad 2

Talk to u later, Byes!

Luv, mary


	10. The End

Ok, I want to apologize if I made you guys sad, but… : ) it's not over until the bird sees a falling star. The last chapter of my story, one reviewer made an excellent point, (Matt, thanks for reminding me : ) ) If we wanted reality, we would not watch a show call teen titans, play games called the legend of Zelda, or go to , which reminded me as well as your guys reviews, it's fan "fiction" .net, not depressing reality, which is not always true as well, so I'll shut up now! : )

Warning, mega cheese, mush, and fluffy romantic stuff coming up : )

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

I've only one more thing to say… I love happy endings too.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_**Robin held her tight, and with that, his angel finally left for heaven Or did she?**_

_Robin slowly walked, carrying the peaceful Starfire in his trembling arms. He tried to hold back tears in a failed attempt, and eventually returned to the tower. A gloomy shadow seemed to form above the heads of his friends. But it seemed to storm over his own. He laid the slumbering angel upon her small, pink circular bed, and returned to his room. He did not leave it at any time. _

_He sadly stared up at his ceiling. Why had it not been him. Why? Why was the world so unfair? Why was reality so cold? He asked himself these questions continuously, but no answers came. As the hour of midnight approached, he ambled towards Starfire's room. He looked in on her, just in case. A small shimmer of hope still sparkled in his heart, though he knew it was hollow. He sat on her bed, closer to her in death than he had ever been in life. "I just wish I could have another chance." He removed his mask, and placed it on the bed, the leaned over her, and kissed her._

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He wondered aloud what time it was. "What? Where, where am I?" He was in his room. On his bed. It was daytime, and the sun poured into his room, sparkling off his shiny black hair. He slowly rolled off his bed. "Is this possible? It was storming so hard last night and, the clouds didn't seem to shift and…didn't I fall asleep on the roof?" he asked himself. He shrugged it off and quickly fell into a gloomy mood.

Slowly, he made his way to the common room, only to find Beast Boy happily flipping his tofu pancakes, and Cyborg shouting at him for not using "real food." Raven sat on the couch, absorbed in a dark novel. But no Starfire. Of course not. There would not be. Never Ever. But suddenly, Robin grew angry. How could they continue their lives as if nothing had happened. "Hey…HEY….HEY!" The titans looked at him, confused. "Dude, what's up?" BB asked concerned. "What?! What do you mean, what's up? Don't, don't you remember? Do you even care?" Robin spat harshly. Beast Boy looked taken aback. Cyborg moved towards Robin. "Yo, Rob, calm down. You wanna tell me what's goin' on?" he asked. Robin made a face at him. "What are you talking about? The warehouse, Slade, Starfire! Remember?!" The titans exchanged glances. "Robin, what are you talking about," Raven asked in her monotone voice. "Well, ok, I'll play along. So tell me, where do you all think Starfire is?!" Robin demanded angrily. "I am in trouble, there is…something I have done wrong?" said a familiar voice. "Starfire?!"

Starfire stood in the doorway, looking rather confused. But other than that…she looked positively healthy, and…unscathed, and…just plain happy. "Starfire? Star?! Your okay?" Robin said hurriedly. "Friend Robin, are you well?" she asked concerned. He ran up to her and took her into his arms. He hugged her so tight that _she_ gasped for breath. "Star! I'm so glad, I thought you'd…and I'd never ever forgive myself, and…wait…why are you ok?" he questioned. "Friend, I know not of what you speak, but I am fine! And," she smiled, "I am very _very_ happy to see you are well as well."

He couldn't say any more. All he could do was stare. Stupidly, but in such a lovestruck way. "Robin?" she asked him quietly. "Have you…the gas?" He pulled her into another hug. She smiled, but appeared quite confused. "My wish Star! It came true! I wished for a second chance!" Starfire stared anxiously at him, then left the room. Robin stared after her in amazement. She was so beautiful. Then he followed his angel to the roof.

He couldn't approach her. She did not remember it. None of them did. He would most likely just scare her. Yet he found his feet slowly move toward her. He sat down by her at the edge of the rooftop. The sun was high in the sky, casting their shadows far behind them. He noticed her smile when he scooted closer toward her. He looked at her in awe. Her amber hair cascaded behind her, and her emerald eyes slowly fell upon him.

"Robin, I…you…." She whispered having trouble thinking of what to say. "Star, forget about anything I've ever said to you before. And forgive me, for all the things I have _ever _done to hurt you. I never want to hurt you again," he paused slightly, then smiled. "Never ever?" she asked curiously, turning her full gaze to him now. "Never ever. I love you," he said softly. She blinked a few times, then smiled brilliantly. "I love you too, Robin…but," she said trailing off. Robin frowned, "But what?" "I love you, but…more, that a, a friend…" she whispered closing her eyes.

Robin smiled more than ever. He pulled her to him, and brought her lips to his. She did not resist at all. She kissed back, and a single diamond tear fell from her eye. She gently caressed his face, as he ran a gloved hand through her silky hair. He held onto her, only for her to realize, he had taken off his mask. She stared into his eyes, and melted in them. "What's wrong, don't like them?" he asked hesitating slightly. "Oh no, they are the loveliest things my eyes have ever seen!" She responded. Robin grinned, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" The girl blushed as the boy hugged her, and they both wished that that moment would last forever.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Soo..happy ending, right? Well, I love it, oh, and I left Robins eye color out. You can decide that for yourself. : )

Well, that's one story down, and many more to come! Please, tell me what you think!

Love you all, and thanks for being great!

Love,

Mary


	11. AN

So, just so I can explain the last chapter, Robin made a wish, and it came true. He wished for a second chance with Starfire, and he got it. So, basically, it was all a dream (corny, I know!) but it was a lesson that Robin needed to learn, which was appreciate the people you love before it is too late. Dreams can come true, you just have to make them.

(Sorry, little cheesy, but hey… I'm a writer  )


End file.
